Ajun
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Inilah rumah. Inilah hidupnya. Inilah dunianya yang akan dia lindungi. Fic untuk ulang tahun Hinata Hyuuga dan HIME (Hinata In Our Memmories Event) 17 Desember 2015 – 07 Januari 2016. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Rada OOC, Typo (s), Plotless, Alur yang bikin mual karena ga jelas, AU (mungkin).

 **Summary:** Inilah rumah. Inilah hidupnya. Inilah dunianya yang akan dia lindungi.

Fic untuk ulang tahun Hinata Hyuuga dan **HIME (Hinata In Our Memmories Event) 17 Desember 2015 – 07 Januari 2016.**

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha melompati pintu gerbang dengan mudah. Lupa membawa kunci membuatnya bertindak layaknya maling di rumah sendiri. Dua jam terlewat dari jam makan malam dan keyakinan kalau penghuni rumah telah terlelap, mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk memencet tombol bel di gerbang.

Memasukkan kata sandi pada panel di samping pintu masuk rumah dan bunyi kunci yang terlepas terdengar kemudian. Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruang depan yang penerangannya telah dipadamkan. Hemat energy, kata sang istri.

 _"Tadaima,"_ ucap Sasuke pada ruang kosong.

Aroma wewangian morning fresh yang tergelantung di AC ruangan dihirup dengan rakus. Wangi rumah yang dipilih Hinata tak disangka selalu dia rindukan tiap keluar rumah.

Membuka daun pintu bercat hitam, kamar pribadi berukuran lumayan besar sama gelapnya dengan keadaan ruang tamu. Bahkan, gorden putih bergradasi ungu dan bersulam benang sewarna emas tak menutup jendela besar di sisi tempat tidur.

Meraba tempat tidur luas dan mengernyit ketika tak ada jejak suhu pertanda seseorang menempati ranjang beberapa jam terakhir.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Keinginan untuk segera memeluk dan bermanja pada sosok Hinata yang telah menjadi istrinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, mesti tertunda. Tiga hari menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerja –salahkan Kakashi Hatake yang suka terlambat meski menjabat Hokage dan membuat jadwal kerjanya berantakan—dan sosok Hinata tak tergolek di tempat tidur.

Mengecek kamar mandi, kosong. Balkon juga kosong –bodohnya, mana mungkin Hinata betah di luar rumah pada hari-hari terakhir bulan Desember. Melangkah tergesa ke lantai satu, dapur yang dia tuju juga gelap dan kosong. Mata kelam yang awas mendapati seporsi makan malam yang utuh di meja makan.

"Ah!"

Melupakan fakta yang penting, Sasuke menepuk kening sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena keinginan untuk bertemu Hinata membuatnya buntu dan melupakan satu hal yang teramat fatal.

Melangkah terburu-buru ke lantai dua, berjalan berlawanan dengan kamar pribadi yang pertama diperiksa, Sasuke meneruskan langkah cepat menuju pintu bercat ungu yang berhias bunga lily di sisi ujung tangga lantai dua.

Pelan membuka daun pintu. Sinar temaram dari lampu di meja nakas memberi penerangan. Tampak dua tubuh berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya sama-sama berambut indigo dan bergender serupa, wanita. Hanya saja, wanita yang bertubuh dewasa memeluk tubuh gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka kelinci putih hadiah, dari Sang Paman Pemalas yang suka memandangi awan.

Menghembuskan napas lega, Sasuke mendekati ranjang yang menjadi pusat kamar.

Mencondongkan tubuh hingga membuat punggung bidangnya lurus melintang di atas tubuh si wanita dewasa agar bisa mengecup lembut kening si gadis kecil.

Beberapa helai rambut hitam Sasuke menggelitik wajah berkulit pucat wanita dewasa. Pelan-pelan kesadarannya kembali.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun? _Okaeri_ …" Hinata menyapa dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar serak dan lemah. Khas orang bangun tidur.

Menegakkan tubuh, Sasuke membantu Hinata duduk, " _tadaima,_ Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan sedikit tak menyangka ketika Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Sepasang lengan kurus berkulit seputih susu melingkari punggung Sasuke dan sesekali memberi belaian yang menenangkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Sesekali puncak kepala Hinata dikecupi.

Sasuke tak ingin mengatakan kalau ketakutan akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi sempat menghantuinya kembali. Hanya karena tak menemukan Hinata di kamar mereka setelah tak pulang beberapa hari. Sasuke merasa konyol. Tapi masa lalu kelam yang menimpa keluarga besarnya menimbulkan trauma yang mendalam.

Hinata dan Makoto –anak mereka—adalah alasan Sasuke merasa tak sendirian dan membuat Sasuke merasa di rumah. Hidup berdampingan dengan Hinata dan bersama anak mereka adalah rumah untuk Sasuke.

Merendahkan kepala untuk menghirup dengan rakus aroma Hinata di area leher. Mengeratkan pelukan ketika Hinata juga memeluk erat lehernya, Sasuke merasa inilah dunianya. Tempatnya pulang. Rumahnya.

"Aku buru-buru pulang hari ini. Agar tak terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Hinata."

Jarak terdaki dan membuat Sasuke melihat ekspresi kejut di wajah cantik Hinata. Jangan-jangan Hinata lupa kalau hari ke dua puluh tujuh di bulan Desember adalah tanggal kelahirannya.

"Aku tahu sekarang tanggal dua puluh tujuh…."

"Dua atau tiga jam lagi akan berganti hari, Hinata."

"Ah? Ya, pokoknya sejak pagi aku tahu kalau hari ini tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Tapi aku lupa, Sasuke-kun, hehehe."

"Hm, kau ini…." Senyum tipis memanjakan manik lavender yang merindu.

Sasuke mengajak istrinya keluar dari kamar puteri mereka. Berjalan berangkulan di lorong dengan pencahayaan remang yang berasal dari sinar bulan. Hinata memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk turun ke lantai satu tapi mendorong punggung Sasuke dengan lembut ke kamar mereka.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam. Sasuke-kun mandi dulu, ya?"

"Aku ingin libur. Biar saja si Hokage mesum dan tukang terlambat itu kelimpungan."

"Eh, memang tak mengapa?"

"Biar saja. Ini sebagai pembalasanku karena sudah membuatku tak pulang ke rumah beberapa hari. Kakashi itu sudah mengacaukan pekerjaan kami…"

Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata membelai punggung lengan kanan Sasuke. Merambati hingga membelai pipi putih, "hei, cepat bersihkan dirimu. Mandi air hangat akan membuat pikiranmu tenang."

Sasuke berniat menolak. Alih-alih segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, pria Uchiha justru melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh Hinata dan mencium lembut bibir sewarna peach yang tak pernah bosan dia sentuh.

Inilah rumah. Inilah hidupnya. Inilah dunianya yang akan dia lindungi.

.

.

END

.

.

Sasuke yang lompat pagar karena lupa bawa kunci gembok gerbang tapi bawa kunci rumah (kalo di fic ini pintu rumah pake password) itu kelakuan ajaib suamiku hahaha.

Seneng rasanya bisa nulis sasuhina lagi. Semoga fic ini bisa diterima oleh fans sasuhina dan Hinata centric yang lain

Terima kasih banyak untuk **AkashiHinata** (rnr fic Artis Cilik). **Hina** (rnr fic Mencintai Keduanya). **Yukira Kamishiro, Yuuna Emiko, onyx dark blue, Senandung Dewi Utari, Atsyah Hasune, Nia Shintaro, Megumi Amethyst, Mrs. Sangster** (rnr , fav, follow fic WISH). **Morita Naomi,** (rnr fic Esensial). **Aoi Misaki** (rnr fic Indigo). **tsukihime4869** (fav Copycat Romansa dan Mencintai Keduanya). Terima kasih untuk readers sekalian. Terima kasih untuk apresiasinya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
